sho's first family (discontinued)
by angerpocalypse
Summary: sho gets a new family... that isn't human!
1. chapter 1

watching tv in his house was a young man with a quizicall look. he his hair was firiery red, while an X shaped scar stood above his nose. he was sho minazuki and after the p1 climax, he revealed that he only kidnapped labrys to stop her from getting scrapped and with minazuki he could go in the tv world without her. he made amends with the investigation team and SEES. but he was seeing was surprising, to say the least, the news was saying that the governement was hiding... monsters from society or extraspeices as they called them, and apparently they were now integrating them into society. sho didn't freak out or anything, he'd seen weird supernatural shit before. the braodcast then explained there was an exchange program for them, one where they lived with a host family to live with people. "heh, yu probably signed up for it. always trying to..." his thoughts were interupted by a bang on the door. grumbling he answered it wondering who could it be at this hour. when he opened it he saw a girl shaking in the cold. "please, help!" she said as she collapsed. "OH SHIT!" he thought as he carried her into the bathroom. he then placed her in the tub and turned the warm water on not even bothering to take her clothes of (for more then one!). as he finished filling the tub he noticed something that he didn't in his haste. she wasn't human. her skin was blue and scaly, she had bat like wings and where her legs should be was a giant snake tail. again sho had seen alot of weird shit before this, so he didn't freak out. he got out his cell phone and called the number that was on the news. apparently, the division that handled this shit was called MON. "hello? an extraspecies just came to my house almost freezing to death! I helped her but I need someone to come pick her up." the operator told him wait and take care of her while they sent someone. "um... excuse me." sho saw that his guest had woken up. "oh, your awake. well someone will pick you up..." sho couldn't finish as the girl then jumped out the tub and hugged him. "thank you, my name is shianna. I thought I was gonna die!" she cried. sho just gently pushed her off. "calm down! my name is sho and all I did was NOT let you freeze to death!" she nodded her head. sho hand her a towel and told her to dry off while he made some hot cocao. curently shianna was drinking the warm beverenge with a blanket wrapped around her. sho researched what she was and discovered she was musilini, a subspecies of lamia (half snake, half human) he heard a knock on the door. "that must be them" he said as he got up. sure enouth a he saw a won with long black hair, sunglasses and a suit that practically screemed goverment offical came in. "I am agent smith. thank you taking care of shianna." sho smirked. "smith? were transfered to MON from the matrix?" shianna giggled... and so did smith. "heh, your a quite the joker! anyway the reason shianna was her own was because her host family tried to use to for free labor, so she ran away." smith looked at shianna "i'm sorry for what you've been through." she bowed as an apologie. "um... can I stay with sho?" she said surprising sho and smith. "well, that depends if he's okay with it." sho rubbed the bridge of his nose. "alright."


	2. chapter 2

sho woke up and punched the alarm clock. "what the?" shianna had snuck into his room and coiled herself around him. she nuzzled her cheek to his happily. "shianna, what the hell?!?" the girl slowly opened her eyes to sho watching her with burning rage. "I was cold, so I thought you could warm me up darling." sho got out of her grasp which surprised shianna "darling, your so strong!" she exclaimed. sho sighed in annoyance. "i'll draw you a warm bath, just wait a while." as sho finished the bath he contemplated the week he had. after his house was renovated he started cooking for shia (that was the nickname he gave her.) and researched linamals (another word for extra species.). shia had had started to grow of fond him... too fond actually. she started acting alot like rise did wth yu and although he was socially dense because of how he grew up, he was pretty sure he knew what that meant! unfortunely, sho wasn't looking for a romantic relationship. his thoughts were interrupted by shia coming in. "darling, can you bathe with me?" "no." he said sternly. "come on." "no" "cooome on." "no" he then walked out the door. "your no fun!" she pouted. "seriously doesn't she realize it's against the law, and hello smith." the agent spat out her coffee. "how did you know I was here?" she asked. "years of survival training. now why are you here?" she took another sip before answering. "i'm supposed to check up on new hosts to make sure they follow the rules." sho then started cooking breakfast. "well, shia's in the bath right. we haven't broken any rules, although she doesn't seem realize that dating is against them." he flipped a pancake. "you do realize that was changed right?" sho shivered but somehow still caught the pancake. "don't tell her that!" smith tilted her head. "she already knows." sho then palmed his forehead. "why are you unhappy? is it because she isn't human?" sho turned around and gave smith a look that would make even the biggest monsters shiver. "no, I just don't want a romantic relationship right now. her not being human has nothing to do with it! There are people who sicken me to the very core and they are very much human." smith can tell sho had a troubled past. the scars and standoffish behavior were very big clues to that. "well, just know that linamals tend to be very affectionate to those that strike there fancy." sho nodded. "i've noticed."


	3. Chapter 3

"are ready for our date darling?" sho sighed in annoyance. "shia it's not a friggin date!" shianna pouted. sho was taking her grocery shopping because social field trips were a part of the exchange bill and he needed groceries anyway, so he decide to kill two birds with one stone. after they got all the stuff on the list, sho decided to get something to eat at ayai's. "darling, this is sooo good!" shianna was eating a steak skewer. "yeah, apparently there famous for it." a couple walked up. "yuck! what hell is that!?" the man said with a disgusted tone. "they let that eat here. that's disgusting!" the woman screamed. shianna's smile then turned to a frown. "wait here!" sho said as he got up and walked towards the couple. "apologize to her NOW!" they just smirked. "get lost kid before..." sho punched the man, sending him flying into a tree. he then looked at the women with a murderous glare. "could've just apologized! but no, you just had to be assholes" then he headbutted the woman, knocking her out. "you see that! if I see anyone else being racist dibshit i'll shove my foot up your your ass!" he screamed. everyone watching was scared. he took shianna and walked away. "you'r scary darling." she said "hey, i'm only scary to people who try and mess with my friends. i'm supposed to take care of you remember." shianna smiled tightly clung to sho's arm. sho tried to protest but fell victim to puppy dog eyes making him grumble in annoyance. "sho?" the redhead saw that the guy that called him was none other than kanji tatsumi. sho also noticed who was beside him, a arachnara. "so, you got a homestay too?" sho nodded."this is shianna, but I call her shia. shia this is kanji." kanji introduced himself to her and then gestured to his homestay. "this is rachnara. me and ma took her in after I found her injured and helped her out." rachnara bowed. "honey, can we stop by ayai's?" kanji blushed. "yes, but stop calling me that!" he then looked at sho. "huh? you would normally bust my balls right now." sho gestured to how shianna was holding his arm. "darling, what is it?" kanji suddenly realized what he meant. "well, atleast you don't have a mother whose already treating her like a daughter in law! she keeps saying that we should start a clothing company that caters to both linimal and humans." sho sighed. they parted ways after that.

 **sho's house**

"um... darling?" "yeah?" shia shifted uncomfortably. "why did you do that for me." sho was confused until he realized she was referring to him knocking out those jerks. "those assholes treated you like dirt and it pissed me off and I knew they would just keep doing it unless I did something." he said. shianna felt like she could just explode from happiness.

 **meanwhile at the textile shop** "honey, don't come in please!" rachnera sounded really upset. "rache, calm down! whats wrong?" kanji heard wimpering. "I'm... molting." she squeaked. kanji then got more concerned. "you've been in there for an hour. shouldn''t you be done by now?" she cried. "I need help!" kanji then walked in. "NO! i don't want you to see me like this!" she pleaded. "look, i'm not gonna judge. just relax and tell me what to do." he said in stern voice. she told him to gently peel where told him to. that... feels soooo good!" she moaned. "what the... is she getting turned on by this?!"

 **back at sho's house**

"darling, do you not like me?" "what are you talking about?" she sat down. "I mean why don't you wanna date me?" the redhead sighed. "i'm just not looking for a relationship."


	4. chapter 4

sho was at the gym. he usaully exercised at home with the excerise equipment he baught because he didn't like exercising in public. not because he was self consciouse, but because the girls do weird stuff around him. he didn't realize why until shia did the same things when she saw him working out. "whoa! who is that guy? he's jacked!" a girl said in awe. "I wonder if he's seeing anyone." sho was getting really annoyed. after finished he left and headed to junes to get some eggs for shia. apparently lamias loved eggs because of there snake like nature. thats when he heard a scream. "please don't hurt me!" sho whipped his head to see a kobald with orange fur being surounded by shady looking punks. "we ain't gonna hurt ya. we just wanna get know ya better if catch my..." he didn't get to finish that sentence as sho dropkicked him. the man fell unconsciouse and the rest looked terified. "leave her ALONE!" sho walked over to the girl while they ran screaming. "you okay?" the girl hugged sho. "thank you! I was so scared!" sho knew that she could tare those guys a new one if the law allowed. "i'm sho minazuki." she released him and wiped her tears. "polt." she said with a sniffle."wheres your host family?" polt explained that she was supposed to go to her host but got separated from her corddinator. "heres the address." she handed him a slip of paper. his eyes widened as he read it."this is my address!" he exclaimed. smith told him that she would drop off more homestays but he didn't hear he would get another yet. "friggin smith!" he thought. polt hugged him again. "really!? your my host!?" polts tail was wagging enthusiastically. "yeah..." her ears drooped down after hearing his tone. "d-do you not want.." "oh! sorry, its just that smith didn't tell me about you so I was angry at her. I don't mind." she perked up until two voices sho wished he would never hear again cut in."whats a flea bag like that..." the then noticed who was beside her. he walked up to them shaking. "I'm gonna give you a choice. apologize or learn to start breathing through a tube!" they immediately did as asked and ran away. "do know them?" sho explained who they were. after they got home he notice his house was renovated again. "wait a minute, this looks like it houses three people!" sho saw smith in the living room. "oh! you found polt." she said relieved. "yep, and YOU forgot to tell me about her and the other who I guess from the size of this place." smith rubbed the back of her neck. "so that's what I forgot." sho let out an annoyed huff. "well, whose the other." smith gestered to a vat next to and opened it. out came a pink gooey substance that sprang onto the floor and formed into the shape of a girl. "this is sasha and she is a queen slime from russia" sasha looked down. "oh no! sasha's sorry she made a mess on your carpet. please don't yell at her!" sasha pleaded in the third person with a russian accent. "calm down. Its just a smudge." sho assured. "y-your not mad at sasha?" she sniffled. sho put hand on her shoulder. "it was an accident. I'm not gonna yell at you for that. by the way I'm sho minazuki." sasha smiled. "t-thank you. but sasha is still tired of leaving messes wherever she goes." sho told her to wait there and left to get something. meanwhile polt introduced herself. "hi sasha! I'm polt the kobald." sasha smiled. "can polt be sasha's friend?" polt hugged tightly as a response. "oh! your clothes!" polt had gotten slime on her from hugging sasha but told her not worry about it. when show came back he brought shia and introduced her to them and gave sasha a raincoat and rain boots. "this is perfect!" sasha screamed with joy. she then hugged him tightly and... sniffed him? "sniff sniff. sho smells sooo good!" she said. then polt and shia started sniffing him too. "what the hell!?!" sho yelled. "wow, looks like your real hit with linimal girls." sho gave smith a glare and she quickly said goodbye and scrambled out the door. after sho pried the girls off of himself, he made lunch. he made shia an egg salad, polt a submarine sandwitch and sasha some apple juice because she can only have liquids. his cellphone rang. "hello?" "hey its kanji. rise and naoto are visiting so I figured it would be a good time to introduce rache and I thought you might want to do the same with shia?" "alright. I actually got two others now though."


End file.
